Empire
by LoneWarrior97
Summary: We were born to the infidelity of our fathers and mothers, we were born to a life of suffering, born to those who did not care, born to the gods of Olympus. Blessed they would call us, and always we would retort, cursed. AU A story through time, from ancient Greece, to the second world war.


**Empire**

 **Prologue**

Humanity has always been at the center of strife. We cannot avoid it. It is in our blood as much as it is in our history.

For countless generations we have fought, we have laid down our lives for the lives of many more. For innumerable reasons we have fought. For freedom, for liberty, for land. But the means have always been the same. War.

But, I ask you this, is this our future? To live in strife, for all of eternity? To watch our brothers in arms fall beside us and know that there is nothing and no one to help them? Is this the curse placed upon our heads? And if that is so, then I must say. Fate has quite the humor.

You may ask me, what kind of idiot would choose this life. The life of a soldier. The life filled with death. The answer may surprise you.

My brethren and I did not choose this life no, we were born into it. We were born to the gods of Olympus. Born to live a life of suffering, destruction and death. Born to the infidelity of our mothers and fathers. Born to those who did not care. Who could see and feel our suffering, but never understand. For we were mere mortals. Blessed we were they would say, with godly blood. But in my head I would always retort. Cursed. For that is the only explanation.

I suppose I should explain my story. From the beginning. The very beginning.

Take a seat, this'll take a while.

 **Athens, Greece**

It was a calm night in Athens. With a cool breeze drifting through the trees, creating a haunting melody, and the silver glow of the moon illuminating all it touched, the stars littered the sky like spilt glitter.

No one would notice that something was amiss if not for the screams of the women and children and the bloody gasps of the men as they were executed in a nearby city. If you were to head closer, you would hear the shouts of a cloaked man yelling orders and the murmurs of his soldiers as they complied.

"Find them, this is the final village to search, if they are not here then we can assume they were charred when we burnt down their home!" He yelled with an urgency. If he did not find that boy, his king would be angry, very angry. The boy had escaped all their attempts to capture him, if the boy was not found, it would be his head that would come off. Before his thoughts could stray upon his no doubt gruesome death, he heard a shrill yell.

"No! You bastard! Give back my son!" A woman yelled as her son was pulled away from her. She had a frantic glint in her eye as she tried to struggle away from the man who had her gripped firmly. He walked up to her.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve running away from his majesty like that. Now I'll be taking him back to the king." He said casually, "The king has asked me to execute you, but," he paused, glancing at his men and nodding, as a sinister smirk marred his face, "You see my men haven't seen a beautiful women in a while, if you get me, they shall, let's say have a little fun with you before you are executed." He said, his smirk turning into a smile filled with sadistic glee. Her eyes widened before she started struggling as five of his men dragged her off, grinning lecherously. He turned swiftly and began to walk away before he paused mid-stride and said, "See you soon, _your highness_." And continued walking.

He walked up to the boy, now in chains, gagged and blindfolded. He pulled off the boys gag. The moment he pulled it off, the boy started yelling for his mother. A mother that would not come back. He felt a smidge of guilt before he quickly squashed it down.

"Hello Perseus," he said slowly as he kneeled before the boy once he had stopped screaming, "I am Agathe, commander of the 36th battalion of the first army of Sparta. Your father, the king of Sparta has requested that we may bring you home." He finished, as the boy processed what he had said.

"He is not my father," Perseus began in a weak voice, voice hoarse from yelling and tired from crying, "Mother told me my true father was lost at sea." He finished weakly. Before falling limp, having fallen asleep from drowsiness. It wasn't all his fault, we had covered the shackles on his wrist with sedative cream, so that he would sleep on the long journey back to Sparta.

Agathe sighed as he stood up. He walked to where his men had encamped themselves and yelled, "Get ready, we move out in half an hour!" He then walked up to one of the runners and asked quietly, "Bring _Queen_ Leda to me." He emphasized Queen spitefully.

Once his men were ready, they went looking for their commander, who was standing next to Leda, who was on her knees. He had his sword held at her neck, ready to slice off her head.

"Any last words, _your highness_?" He said with a grin. She answered by spitting at his face. His grin grew bigger. "Alright then." He sliced off her head. He looked at his men and said, "Let's move."

 **A/N: Guess who's back? Back again! Hey I'm back, miss me? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the beginning of this new story. I'm curious, what do you guys think of the idea of the story? Well so far, tell me if you're interested and whatever else, anyways, buh-bye.**


End file.
